


[Vid] Handlebars

by Flummery



Series: Flummery Vids [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flummery/pseuds/Flummery
Summary: I'm the Doctor. Look me up.





	[Vid] Handlebars

**Author's Note:**

> Completed June 2008; premiered at Vividcon 2008.

 

Or [right-click and download a copy](http://flummery.org/handlebars/handlebars_dw_flummery.avi) (80 MB, xvid)

Also on [Tumblr!](https://pureflummery.tumblr.com/post/185727361364/title-handlebars-song-artist-flobots-vidder) Reblogging is love <3

**Author's Note:**

> In 2010, Mary Crawford asked for a "making of" for Handlebars. [It's here on Dreamwidth if you want to read it.](https://flummery.dreamwidth.org/27797.html)
> 
> There's another version of this vid up on Youtube, posted by someone else. It went up before we had any streaming vids online, with our blessing, and we have no interest in changing that. We just decided it was time to have a copy up under our own account, too.


End file.
